Approval
by Rika Fujitaka
Summary: When she returned so had the others, dragged in by the force she didn’t even realise she had. Too bad one of them came back with her.' A one shot about what happens when Leah return from college and the effect it has on the men in her life. LeXEmb LeXJ


Disclaimer: Twilight and all the charakters belongs to Stephenie Meyer! I am merely borrowing them to give Leah the happy ending she deserves, after being poked in the eye by fate for two freaking books.

**Approval**

She never used to smile like that before. Not for him or anyone else. Even when they did their best to make her happy, she would behave like a total bitch or ignore them. But now, for him, she will smile like he is everything she had ever wanted. And Seth Clearwater hates that because it is real and therefore so easy to break.

When she first showed up everyone were overjoyed to see her again. Before she left they had been a tightly knitted pack, but without their bitter shrew yelling out orders her they had started to fall apart. Jacob had gone away with the Cullens, Embry left for college and Quil rejoined Sam's pack to be closer to Clair. He had been left alone for three years but then she returned and so had the others, dragged in by the force she didn't even realise she had. Too bad one of them came back with her.

The rest of the pack had not approved. Not even when Leah smiled and put her hands over her upcoming miracle, could they accept the relationship that had been budding behind their backs. Jacob broke three chairs, two cups and the hallway table when he found out. Everyone told themselves that he was just looking out for the two of them; that it wasn't jealousy they had seen in his eyes. Because Jake was with Nessie now, basking in imprinted bliss. No, he didn't care about her that way anymore, and therefore the pack most definitely didn't see his pained eyes or desperate expression when he first saw them together.

But Leah had never been one to take well to orders, so when Jacob screamed she punched him straight in the jaw and then continued to tell him to stay the fuck out of her business. He had his precious spawn now, waiting for him at home, so what she did no longer concerned him. Seth had watched him storm out of the Clearwater household without interfering. He may like Jake as the brother he never had, but it was also his fault that Leah left them in the first place. Because not even the stubborn mule that is Jacob Black could fight back an imprint.

After their alpha had left she turned to him, eyes pleading for him to say something, so he smiled, hugged her and told her that he had always wanted to be an uncle anyway. That he was oh so jolly go happy for her. But deep down Seth Clearwater really didn't approve of this new way his sister had found to hurt herself; again.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. Not even after seeing her, with her protruding belly and new man by her side, could he fully comprehend that Leah, his Leah, was bound forever to someone else. Then, when it finally sunk in, all hell broke loose. Chairs were tossed and cups broken, but still she just brushed him off as someone being ridiculously unreasonable.

Didn't she realise what the stakes were? Both of them not imprinted and still she was willing to risk her heart again? No, Jacob Black was against this relationship, and not because he still wanted her, he had Nessie now, but since he was her alpha he couldn't just stand by and watch her world crumble. The fact that he had to repeat to himself, over and over again, that it wasn't jealousy really had no special meaning at all.

* * *

Renesmee Cullen was used to being loved. She had been smart, beautiful and charming as a child, and now, as a young woman, she was breathtakingly beautiful. So how come, with all her good points, whenever Jacob Black gets that far away, longing look into his eyes, she knows that it is not her he's thinking about? That no matter how perfect she was, her husbands mind would always stray to someone else. Someone who wasn't even close to perfect, but intense, angry, powerful and so much more then she could ever be.

She still remembers Leah Clearwater from when she was a child. Jacob would forcefully bring her with him every time he was visiting. Even if the dark eyed woman never said anything to show it, Nessie somehow got the feeling that she was being disliked. No, more then disliked; hated. For a long time she couldn't comprehend why, but then the day came when her family finally decided to leave. She'd been out hunting when she had caught their scent and decided to see what her Jacob was doing in the middle of the woods. And there they had been; screaming and crying while fate pulled apart the one thing they had both come to depend upon. Jacob had begged her to come with us, but she had refused, and as he could not stay with her that meeting became their last.

Until Seth had sent word that she was back and Jacob had dragged her down from Canada just to meet his dear beta. Then they find her bound to somebody else, smiling and laughing in a way that she had never seen her do before, except for in the pictures Sue refused to take off the walls. Jacob stared at her, not revealing anything, and then he lost it. She didn't stay to witness the shouting match that was about to occur, but left swiftly through the back door. It is funny that even if she was Jacobs imprint, the one that is supposed to be all he can think about, the only thing that woman has to do is walk through the door and suddenly the world fades from his eyes. Renesmee Cullen may be his sun, but Jacob had never really liked anything but rainy old Forks, and she knew that all too well.

* * *

Sam Uley tried his best to approve of the newfound joy the girl he once loved had finally obtained. When he saw her smile the way she used to, memories of times long gone crashed into him with enough force to leave him breathless. Late hours studying for exams, walks through the woods, make out sessions in his rusty old truck; when he saw her like that everything where brought back. Not that he didn't love Emily, she was his imprint, his world; but when he saw Leah like that a small part of him wanted to rebel. That part of him who had always told him to fight the imprint, screw the werewolf business and just take his girl and run. That small voice inside his mind that he couldn't erase, not even when he made his sacred vows of forever to her best friend.

Before it had been easier to suppress it, because his Leelee had changed into an angry stranger whom he barely recognised, but now… No matter how hard he tried to ignore it a growing part of him couldn't help but think 'what if', and 'if only it had been him instead'. So even if he smiles and pats the man she choose, of her own free will, on the back, Sam Uley will never be able to approve of the new life she has where he is nothing more then a distant memory.

* * *

In the end it didn't matter if anyone or everyone approved, because Leah Clearwater had already made up her mind. Even if he might imprint and leave her behind like the others, she would never let go of Embry Call unless he outright told her so. If he did imprint she would release him, but this time they would part as friends because she had loved him like a brother long before she loved him as a man. The brother who held up her hair when she tried to drown out the loss of Jacob Black; the friend who purposely choose the same college as her just to watch her back and the boy who forgave her for saying things others would have killed for. The man who after three months of hesitating finally took her face in his hand and kissed away all memories of heartbreaks, and the man that gave her the gift she thought had been banned from her life forever.

So even if he left her for someone else, his love would have given her the strength to live on and eventually find someone else. The child slowly growing inside of her would always have strong and loving parents, and nothing would be able to change that. Because Leah Clearwater and Embry Call did approve and really, that was all they needed.

The End


End file.
